The Secret Room
by Don'tTrustTheBarrels
Summary: When Maisie, Jack, Lilly, Leo and Danny uncover a secret room in Maisie, Leo, Danny and Lilly's Auntie and uncle's house, their lives get turned upside down... Rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

The Secret Room

Summary: When Maisie, Jack, Lilly, Leo and Danny uncover a secret room in Maisie, Leo, Danny and Lilly's Auntie and uncle's house, their lives get turned upside down...

Chapter 1: Left Alone

Jack was currently sat in his big brother's car who was driving him to Maisie's auntie and uncle's house in Southport. Maisie's cousins would be looking after him, Maisie and her cousins.

Jack wasn't quite sure how many cousins Maisie had.

Jack sighed. His brother, Cameron looked at him.

"Don't get into much trouble alright?" he said looking at Jack. Jack just rolled his eyes. They finally got to the house and Jack looked at it.

"Wow. That's one big house." Jack muttered. It looked like it had about 3 or 4 floors. Maisie appeared out of the house.

"Hey Jack!" Maisie said.

"Hey Maz!" Jack said. Cameron chuckled.

"You lot be good!" he shouted.

"We will!" Jack said. He looked at Maisie with a devilish look. Maisie snorted.

Cameron drove off. Lilly and Leo came out of the house and Lilly tackled hugged Jack.

"HI JACK!" Lilly shouted. Leo rolled his eyes and chuckled.

Maisie's older cousin came out of the house. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. She was quite tall and she wore glasses and was tanned. Jack had never seen her before so he just blinked.

"Hello Jack." she said. Jack waved. "I'm Rebecca, but you can call me Becky."  
Jack nodded and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Becky." Jack said

Later on, Maisie, Danny, Jack, Lilly and Leo were sat at the dinner table, eating noodles and listening to Becky's stories of her adventures in China and Spain. Maisie's cousin Harriet came into the kitchen.

"Becky, you ready to go?" Harriet asked.

"Yes." Becky said. She turned to the five confused kids. "We're going to Scotland for a few days."

Maisie blinked. "So, you're leaving us on our own for a few days."

Becky nodded.

Jack would not be telling his parents about this little arrangement. Becky got her bags, said goodbye to Maisie, Jack, Danny, Leo and Lilly. Harriet and Becky left the house, leaving the five kids just look at each other.

There was an awkward silence.

"So, what now?" Leo asked breaking the silence.

**Chapter done**


	2. Chapter 2

The Secret Room

Summary: When Maisie, Jack, Lilly, Leo and Danny uncover a secret room in Maisie, Leo, Danny and Lilly's Auntie and uncle's house, their lives get turned upside down...

**Chapter 2: The room, a new friend and nearly getting killed**

Maisie was walking around the house exploring.

Leo, Danny and Lilly were playing video games. Jack was watching them. Maisie walked past the downstairs bathroom and opened the door on the other side of the bathroom. It showed a corridor with a brick floor and tile walls. Maisie blinked

"Hm? Never seen this before.." Maisie muttered. She started walking down the corridor she stopped at a white door. She tried opening the door.

"Locked." She sighed and banged on the door in frustration.

Suddenly the door handle moved and disappeared into the door. Maisie blinked. The door slid open. "Okay, I certainly did not see THAT coming."

It was very dark inside. Maisie looked for a light. She finally found a switch and turned on the light. There was a slight flash. She covered her eyes

When she opened them, she seemed to be on a frosty cliff. "Wow."

She could see a whole village and a campfire. She walked a few feet away from the door and looked around. She heard a low growl. She turned her head and saw a black winged lizard thing with yellow-green eyes. A dragon. Maisie blinked.

The dragon suddenly tackled her. Maisie shrieked. Then the dragon started licking her face. Maisie laughed and squirmed, giggling like crazy.

"Lightning! Come here boy!" shouted a voice. The dragon Maisie got up and looked around. There was a boy sat on the roof of one of the houses. He had black hair and brown eyes. He was very muscular.

"Um.. Thanks I guess." Maisie said.

"It's no problem. Lightning seems to like you." the boy said smiling brightly.

"What's your name?" Maisie asked.

"They call me Sam." he replied. "What's your name?"

"Maisie." Maisie said. Sam smiled at her.

"MONSTROUS NIGHTMARE!" Sam shouted.

"Huh?" Maisie asked.

Sam pointed to a massive slender red dragon with huge teeth coming towards her. Maisie screamed loudly. She ran back to the door and dived through it.

The door slided back before the Monstrous Nightmare could get at Maisie and the door handle appeared again making it a normal door.

Maisie was sprawled out on the floor breathing heavily. She slowly got sat up and blinked.

Then five minutes later she got up, took a deep breath and ran down the corridor and out of the door in the bathroom. She closed that door then ran out of the bathroom.

She ran up the stairs and into Danny's room.

"GUYS!" she shouted. Jack looked at her.

"Maisie? What's wrong?" Jack asked.

Maisie explained the whole thing. Meeting Sam, being tackled by Lightning, Sam's dragon and of course the part where she nearly got killed by the Monstrous Nightmare.

Leo raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you're not making this up?" Leo asked.

"OF COURSE I'M NOT MAKING IT UP! I NEARLY FUCKING DIED!" Maisie shouted.

"Maisie. Calm down." Lilly said.

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN! I NEARLY DIED! I NEARLY GOT RIPPED TO PIECES BY A FUCKING MONSTROUS NIGHTMARE!" Maisie shouted. Jack got up and hugged her. Maisie calmed down slightly.

"What's a monstrous nightmare?" Leo asked.

"A type of dragon, I think." Maisie replied.

"You will need to show us." Jack said interrupting the previous conversation.

"I will. Tomorrow." Maisie said. Jack nodded.

Maisie instantly knew theirs lives weren't going to be normal again...

**Chapter Done! **

**Read and Review. I will mention the characters from How to train your dragon soon. **


End file.
